Tiempos
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: YAOI El secuestro de Misao deja a Aoshi en un estado de desesperación tal que se la pasa llorando por los rincones, pero para su suerte los brazos de un amigo y ex luchador estarán ahí para confortarlo... y amarle. Lean, dejen sus comentarios o envien
1. Tiempos de angustias y desesperación

Tiempos...  
  
By Misao ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me limité a tomarlos prestados y cambiar algunas cositas para darle un giro diferente a la historia .  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este fan fic es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa relaciones Chico-Chico y contiene escenas del tipo lemon y escenas con violencia (no en éste capítulo, jejeje...), no es apto para menores de edad y si no es de su agrado este tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan.  
  
- - Diálogos  
  
-" "- Pensamientos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo I : Tiempos de angustias y desesperación  
  
"De la desesperación nace un sentimiento"  
  
Sábado de madrugada, y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caen insistentes golpeando el techo y paredes de mi habitación me ha despertado. No quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero volver a derramar más lágrimas, mis ojos ya están hinchados y me duelen de tanto llorar. Un gran sentimiento de vacío crece dentro de mi al par que mis sentidos van volviendo a la normalidad, pero aún así, no quiero abrir los ojos. Una vez despabilado, me pongo a pensar en las situaciones que viví la última semana...  
  
Flashback de lo ocurrido el Lunes Estoy sentado meditando en el templo, como de costumbre; todas las mañanas me levanto antes que todos y me voy camino al templo a meditar, a pensar tranqulio, a estar en paz. A ella se le ha hecho hábito el traerme un té caliente todas las mañanas antes de comenzar con sus labores en el Aoiya, me agrada que lo haga, que se preocupe por mi. Allí viene ella, tan alegre y saltarina como siempre, su flequillo se ondea con el viento y su larga trenza color azabache se mueve al compás de sus pasos, en sus manos trae una bandeja con mi té. Entra al templo, se descalza, hace una respetuosa reverencia ante el altar y se acerca a mi, yo estoy sentado mirando hacia fuera y dándele la espalda  
- Aoshi-sama?... , ¡Ohaiyo!, aquí le traigo su té me dice mientras se acerca sonriendo un poco más y deja la bandeja a mi lado. Yo, como siempre, no digo ni hago nada, solo me quedo callado con los ojos cerrados como si no me hubiera percatado de su presencia. Ella se me queda viendo un rato, su expresión cambia de una alegre a una triste, se queda esperando una respuesta, y al ver que no la consigue, se levanta cabizbaja y a paso lento marcha hacia la salida. No me gusta verla así, triste, me siento culpable de no ser tan sociable con ella, pero esa es mi personalidad y me costará trabajo cambiarla... Sin que se de cuenta la sigo con la mirada y antes de que se valla, solo atino a decirle:  
- Domo Misao Ella voltea y levanta la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar mi voz, su cara se ilumina con una de esas sonrisas que le traen tanta paz a mi alma, yo cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a mi posición anterior, esta vez con la taza de té en la mano. Ella asiente feliz y se va corriendo hacia el Aoiya, una larga jornada en el restaurante la espera. La observo alejarse, va brincando y tararea una alegre canción, es tan adorable, el verla así me dan ganas de protejerla en todo momento, yo soy conciente de sus sentimientos hacia mi pero... aún no sé que es lo que siento por ella. Prácticamente yo la crié, me siento como su padre, y no puedo sacar de mi mente la imagen de ella cuando era niña. El ruido del crujir de las maderas del suelo me saca de mis pensamientos, despacio giro mi cabeza y miro hacia el lugar de donde provienen los ruidos, es Sanosuke  
- Konnichiwa Aoshi-san!, ¿Puedo? Dice mientras señala un lugar en el suelo a mi lado. Yo no digo nada, solo vuelvo a mirar hacia fuera mientras tomo un sorbo de mi té. Él se sienta a mi lado como si nada y se posiciona de una manera muy cómica, sentado a lo indio, con las muñecas apoyadas en las rodillas, las manos en forma de O y una graciosa expresión en el rostro. Desde hace algunos dias que se le dio por venir al templo, supuestamente a meditar. Battousai y sus amigos aún no regresan a su casa en Tokio, después de lo ocurrido con Shishio, así que se están quedando en el Aoiya con nosotros. Me pregunto ¿cuándo se iran?, no es que me molesten sus precencias, tampoco me molesta que Sanosuke venga al templo y se quede hasta que yo me valla, lo que me incomoda son esas extrañas miradas que a veces siento de parte de él.  
  
fin del flashback   
  
Me resulta halagador que ella se moleste todas las mañanas en ir a llevarme un té al templo Zein, que queda más o menos lejos del Aoiya. Sé que lo hace porque me quiere y también sé que no es ninguna molestia para ella, despues de todo, el esfuerzo físico no es mucho, además es una Oniwabanshu, entrenada por mi .........., cuando recuerdo el tiempo en que todos la entrenabamos para que fuera cada día más fuerte me trae mucha nostalgia............... Misao es muy especial para mi, realmente la adoro, pero aún no sé si la amo, Misao.... Me resulta extraño que un hombre totalmente desinteresado en cuestiones religiosas como Sanosuke se tome la molestia de pasar toda la mañana en el templo, supuestamente meditando. Tal vez su reencuentro con el ex saserdote Angi lo haya motivado a emprender un camino guiado por los dioses, o tal vez no... Un episodio ocurrido dias después durante el atardecer me hace creer que hay "alguien", no "algo", que motiva a Sanosuke a ir todas las mañanas al templo...  
  
flashback de lo ocurrido el Miercoles en la  
tarde  
  
Estoy en el techo de la casa admirando el paisaje que el ocaso me brinda todas las tardes, es una sensación realmente agradable y sumamente tranquilizadora el observar los distintos matices de rosas y anaranjados que el sol le da a las nubes cuando se oculta, debo confesar que el atardecer es uno de los momentos del día que más me agrada. Un sonido de voces proveniente del patio del fondo del Aoiya me saca de mi meditación, son voces de hombres, yo los conozco, son Sanosuke y Kenshin ... Me acerco cuidadosamente hacia el lugar y me escondo haciendo uso de mis habilidades de ninja, y trato de escuchar lo que dicen, no es que me interese pero es que hay algo en Sanosuke que me llama la atención, además, no sé por qué, pero ando muy curiosos estos dias...  
- Kenshin..., ¡te lo suplico!, ¡necesito tu ayuda!. Sanosuke se oye suplicante, es extraño, nunca lo habia escuchado pedir ayuda...  
- Sanosuke, yo no veo la forma en que pueda ayudarte...  
- Te lo estoy rogando...  
- ...Sano, en verdad yo no creo qu...  
- ¡DEMONIOS KENSHIN!, ¡por favor ayúdame!  
- ¡Escuchame bien Sanosuke!, ¡si lo que quieres es estar al lado  
de esa persona, sigue llendo al templo a ver si logras algo!  
- ¡Já!, ¡no sabes la gran ayuda que me das! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES  
QUE HE ESTADO HACIENDO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS, EH? "Esa persona"..., me pregunto, ¿Quién será?, no es que me importe, pero según lo que he podido escuchar de las conversaciones entre Misao y Kaoru, Sanosuke está enamorado de una tal Megumi Takani, pero no me parece correcto el que él engañe a la Señorita, mejor seguiré escuchando para sacarme las dudas (n.d.a: ¬.¬u y se quejan que las mujeres somos chusmas...). Despues de un largo silencio, la voz de Sanosuke vuelve a escucharse  
- ..Kenshin...  
- ..................  
- ...por favor... Sanosuke parece que en cualquier momento va a perder la paciencia...  
- ...está bien...  
- ¡Gracias Kenshin!, ¡yo sabia que podia contar contigo amigo! Le dice a un Kenshin que no parece muy feliz mientras golpea su espalda con gran júbilo  
- ...y... dime una cosa Sano..., ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?  
- Enséñame a meditar  
- ...a....me...meditar?  
- Sí, a meditar, al parecer a esa persona no le gusta mi manera de  
meditar.  
- Bueno, lo que tu digas amigo...¬¬ux Y así siguieron, Kenshin enseñando a Sanosuke la pose adecuada para estar completamente relajado y meditar tranquilamente y él tratando de aprender, pero a decir verdad... bueno, digamos que no es un modelo de estudiante, aunque tiene mucha perseverancia. Y yo me quedé sin averiguar quién era "esa persona"...  
  
fin del flashback  
  
El recordar las extrañas maneras de meditar de Sanosuke me causan gracia, pero ninguna sonrisa sale de mis labios, porque el recuerdo de Misao y lo que pasó ayer me deprime demaciado como para siquiera tratar de sonreir...  
  
flashback de lo ocurrido ayer (Viernes)  
  
Es hora de la cena, estamos todos sentados en la mesa. La misma escena de todos los dias se repite hoy casi inalterable: Okina charla alegremente con Kenshin, Kuro y Shiro mientras que Kaoru intercambia consejos con Misao, y mientras ellas hablan yo me la quedo viendo un largo rato, su rostro, sus expreciones, la forma en que se ondea su trenza con sus movimientos, todo en ella me resulta muy agradable. De rrepente un golpe en la mesa capta mi atención y al igual que todos dirijo la mirada hacia donde estan Yahiko y Sanosuke, y efectivamente, el golpe fue producido por ellos que, como todas las noches, discutian por la comida. En eso entran Okon y Omasu con las bandejas de comida y ellos se alborotan aún más, y al momento en que el plato de comida se les es puesto en frente, comienzan a devorar más que a comer rápidamente. Todos los observan comer con alegría mientras que esperan que su plato les sea servido, y yo, motivado por la impresión, me quedo observando a Yahiko y Sanosuke comer, Yahiko es un niño por eso es comprensible que se comporte con esa falta de modales en la mesa, auque no es correcto, pero Sanosuke..., él ya es un hombre grande... De rrepente él nota mi mirada y para de comer súbitamente, me mira e inexplicable y extrañamente para mi, se sonroja. Esa actitud en él me extrañó un poco, pero no le di mucha importancia y alejé mi vista de él para concentrarme en mi plato. Han pasado por lo menos 15 minutos cuando la curiosidad termina venciéndome y alejo mi vista de Misao para mirar a Sanosuke y tratar de buscar explicación a su sonrojo, pero lo que veo me confunde más todavía: él está comiendo tranquilamente, sin armar ningun escandalo como siempre lo hace y el rubor aún cubre sus mejillas. Al parecer solo yo me percaté de esto, su actitud realmente me extraña. Me pongo a observarlo más detenidamente, a pesar de que la temperatura es normal, está sudando, el rubor le da una apariencia tierna; vuelve a notar que lo miro y se sonroja aún más, su respiración se acelera, yo puedo darme cuenta de esto porque veo el movimiento de su pecho a través de su camisa abierta. Nunca me habia dado cuenta antes, pero la verdad es que la camisa abierta le sienta muy bien......., ¡por Kami-sama!, ¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando?! Va a ser mejor que aleje mi vista de ahí y deje las cosas así como estan... Okina pregunta por las servilletas y Okon y Omasu se disculpan por averselas olvidado. Yo estoy un poco turbado por los pensamientos que vinieron a mi mente hace tan solo unos instantes y me ofresco para ir a buscarlas a la cosina, y de paso tomar un poco de aire fresco; y cuando estoy por pararme para ir en busca de las servilletas, Misao se me adelanta  
- ¡No se moleste Aoshi-sama, yo iré por las servilletas! me dice y antes de que tenga tiempo a replicarle nada, sale corriendo hacia la cosina en busca de las benditas servilletas. Yo vuelvo a mi lugar y me dispongo a comer mis alimentos, a ver si así consigo alejar de mi mente esos pensamientos para con Sanosuke..., no debo pensar así de un hombre, ¿dónde quedaría mi reputación?, aunque a decir verdad..., nunca me importó demaciado la opinión de los demás, aparte... Sanosuke me está empezando a caer bien, demaciado bien diría yo... y también me agrada su porte casi arrogante y esa camisa abierta que...¡DEMONIOS!, ¡otra vez pensando esas cosas!, definitivamente tengo que salir a tomar aire fresco, me siento muy incomodo, aunque obviamente por fuera no lo demuestro, el único signo de mi agitación es que he dejado de comer, y como eso no es nada extraño para los demas, mi perturbación pasa totalmente desapercibida, pero por dentro... ¡cielos¡, ¡POR QUÉ SIENTO ESTE EXTRAÑO CALOOOR!, ¡ahora sí!, ¡debo salir afuera! Y justo en el momento que me excuso con los presentes y me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida, un grito desesperado de mujer y el sonido de cerámicas rompiéndose que provienen desde la cosina llama mi atención y lo primero que cruza por mi mente es... Misao... Más que rápido corro hacia el lugar de donde se sigen escuchando gritos, sonidos de forsejeos y platos rotos, me sigen todos y en el momento que abro la puerta de la cosina la impresión y un par de detalles me dejan petrificado en la puerta... Misao no está... Okon, Omasu y Kaoru se desesperan y comienzan a llorar al leer la nota que habian dejado clavada en la puerta con una daga, la misma decía:  
  
Tenemos a la chiquilla, si sus deseos son tenerla de vuelta, viva,  
lleven cinco millones de yens al monte Hiei mañana a la medianoche.  
No cometan la estupidez de venir sin el dinero,  
porque sino ella se muere.  
Firma: Los Yakuzas de Kyoto.  
  
Yo simplemente no lo entiendo, no cabe en mi mente el hecho de que Misao, una de las Oniwabanshu entrenada por mi haya sido secuestrada por ratas tan insignificantes como los Yakuzas, según recuerdo su entrenamiento, ella es capáz de safarse de cualquiera que quiera capturarla a menos que...ella estuviera inconsiente... En ese momento mi vista, un poquito nublada por una extraña y líquida calidez, se percata de algo tirado en el piso, me acerco y lo levanto, era un paño que olía a éter, ahora sí, me desesperé, aunque como siempre nadie lo notó... todos estaban demaciado desesperados como para siquiera notar el estado en el que yo me encontraba, Kenshin, Okina y Yahiko estaban viendo la forma de recuperar a Misao viva sin tener que pagar nada, Kuro y Shiro estaban tratando de calmar a Okon, Omasu y Kaoru que lloraban inconsolables y Sanosuke..., Sanosuke estaba parado recostado en una pared mirando al suelo, de tanto en tanto me miraba a mi... Cualquier persona por más fuerte y hábil que sea, inconciente es débil, y sabiendo lo malvados que son los Yakuzas no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán con Misao en su estado de inconciencia... ¡Maldición!, si tan solo yo hubiera estado aquí en ese momento, nada de esto hubiera pasado y de seguro ella estaría aquí con nosotros... Era mi deber, mi obligación como su tutor protegerla y cuidarla en todo momento, Misao me necesita en estos momentos, tengo que ir por ella... pero..., ¡demónios!, éste maldito dolor me está matando, justo en este momento el dolor y la maldita impotencia me están atacando, no lo entiendo, justo ahora que no tengo a nadie que esté conmigo y me preste sus hombros... ¡Mierda!...además... no tenemos tanto dinero... ¡MIERDA! ... En ese momento sineto la mano de alguien en mi hombro:  
- No lograras nada bueno si actuas sin pensar, la ira te ciega... me giro y me encuentro con Sanosuke, que me mira confundido, de seguro su confision se debe a las lagrimas que amenazan por desbordarse de mis ojos, pero no me importa, yo estoy demaciado desesperado como para ponerme quisquilloso con detalles como esos. Me percato de que en la cosina solo estamos él y yo, los demás de seguro se habrán retirado a sus habitaciones para pensar más tranquilos y calmarse, de seguro Okina les habrá dicho que ahora no hay nada para hacer, solo pensar en una buena forma de solucionar todo esto pero yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, ¡tengo que hacer algo! ¡¡Maldición!!... Kami-sama... no dejes que le pase nada a Misao... La mano de Sanosuke aún continua en mi hombro, y las lágrimas se deciden a rodar por mis mejillas. Es la primera vez que lloro en frente de alguien, pero no me importa, ahora lo único que me importa es recuperar a Misao... mi pequeña Misao... No sé cómo pasó, pero mi cabeza se encuentra ahora apoyada en el pecho de Sanosuke, y sus brazos rodean mi espalda en signo de consuelo, me susurra palabras tranquilizantes y yo me siento bien, demaciado bien, me siento protegido y seguro, es extraño, pero me gusta... y el tierno rubor de sus mejillas también me gusta.........  
  
fin del flashback  
  
Y una vez más, las maldítas lágrimas corren desvergonzadas por mis mejillas, la tristeza es enorme, y la soledad también, los únicos momentos en que no me siento solo son cuando estoy con Misao y con... ¡demónios!, me cuesta mucho admitirlo........................................ cuando estoy con Sanosuke................... Me siento muy bien cuando estoy con él de mañana en el Templo, y me sentí bien estando entre sus brazos ayer........ y la verdad es que me gustaria encontrarme ahí de nuevo, aunque no sea lo más adecuado, pero no me importa, ya nada me importa, solo el recuperar a Misao................... y el estar junto a él............................... Me pregunto, ¿qué pensará él de mi?, estoy confundido..., ¡MIERDA!, ayer, mientras me abrazaba, me dijo cosas que me dejaron pensativo, me dijo que yo siempre podria contar con él para lo que necesitara y que siempre estaria ahí para mi, que no tuviera vergüenza de hablar con él, que él siempre me escucharia, y la verdad es que no me molestaría hablar con él en este momento, la angustia es demaciada como para aguantarla yo solo, y con él extrañamente es con el que más afinidad tengo ahora, mientras mi pequeña Misao no esté aquí........ Sigiloso me levanto y deslizo la puerta de mi habitación, no hay nadie en el corredor así que puedo ir hasta la habitación de Sanosuke sin ser descubierto, mañana por la mañana cuando todos estemos más tranquilos decidiremos qué haremos con el asunto de Misao, pero me voy a volver loco si tengo que esperar tanto, tal vez si hablo con él la locura no llegue a ser tanta... Me paro en frente a la puerta de su habitación pero la vergüenza me paraliza, ¿qué pensará él de mi si me aparezco a mitad de la noche en su habitación?..., pero...., la verdad es que quiero estar en su compania..., ¡maldición!, el clima frio de la madrugada lluviosa me está congelando, así que tengo que decidirme rápido... Al fin me decido y toco la puerta, pero nadie contesta, toco de nuevo y no obtengo ninguna respuesta, abro la puerta y... Sanosuke no está..., ¿ahora qué hago? ¡¡MIERDAAA!!, no me queda otra más que volver a mi cuarto, solo, con la única compania de estas estúpidas lágrimas y que lo único que saben hacer es correr como bobas por mis mejillas, ¡demónios!, por qué a Sanosuke se le dio por no estar cuando yo más lo necesito.................... un momento..... estoy dejando a Misao en un segundo plano por Sanosuke.... será que .... Kami-sama ayúdame, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao ha sido secuestrada y Aoshi en su desesperación empieza a sentir demaciada simpatia hacia Sanosuke, por otro lado Sano parece demostrar serio interés por él. Aoshi parece tener dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, ¿qué pasará con Misao?, ¿qué resolución tomará Aoshi en su plano afectivo?, para saberlo no te pierdas el próximo capítulo de "Tiempos..."  
  
Fin del primer capítulo  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Konnichiwa minna!!!!!, ¿cómo están todos?, aquí Misao con otra de mis extravagantes historias, como habran visto, esta vez me decidí por hacer un fic yaoi, mi primer fic de ese tipo, ¡sinceramente espero que les guste! Bueno, primero que nada: debo decirles que esta pareja tan extraña (Sanosuke & Aoshi) surgió del pedido que una amiga mia me hizo, yo le comenté a ella que quería escribir un fic yaoi de Rurouni Kenshin, y ella me dijo que la pareja Sanosuke & Kenshin no le gustaba, entonces empezamos a probar distintas combinaciones y así fue como surgió esta pareja, a ella le gustó, así que así se quedó. He leido muchos fics y en ninguno vi esta pareja, así que es algo nuevo, espero le guste a todos los que lo lean. Segundo: de seguro más de uno se preguntará cómo es que yo, fan de Misao a muerte, hice en mi propio fic que Misao fuera secuestrada por ladronzuelos bulgares... bueno pues..., la explicación es que... mi idea para el fic así lo requeria y la verdad es que otra cosa no se me ocurrió, todo sea por los amigos... ¬¬ ... Tercero: Como podran ver, la narración del fic va por cuenta de Aoshi-sama, lo decidí así porque quiero demostrar que Aoshi-sama es una persona y no el tempano de hielo que la mayoria cree... Cuarto: quiero disculparme con las/los fans de Aoshi y las/los fans de Sano a las que no les guste que yo los ponga en un fic como pareja pero como ya dije, todo sea por los amigos... Quinto: también me disculpo con las personas a las que no les guste este fic, es que me parece a mi que la trama es un poco light y también me parece que estoy deformando un poco las personalidades de los personajes pero repito, mi idea para el fic así lo requeria y no se me ocurrió otra cosa, así que: Fans de Aoshi, Fans de Sano, Personas que no les guste mi fic: I'M SORRY Y finalmente, si tienen alguna duda, comentario, crítica, idea, lo que sea, por favor no duden en enviarlo a direngreyjphotmail.com que con mucho gusto les contestaré, pero por favor, ¡alguien escribame! Ahora me despido humildemente Sayounara de gozaru Misao  
  
PD: Quiero mandarle saludos y especiales agradecimientos a Nasha-san, que si no fuera por ella yo no podria publicar mis fics: - Nasha-san, amiga, ¡eres una genio, cuenta conmigo siempre! 


	2. Tiempos de confusión y decisiones

Tiempos...

By Misao

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me limité a tomarlos prestados y cambiar algunas cositas para darle un giro diferente a la historia __.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fan fic es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa relaciones Chico-Chico y contiene escenas del tipo lemon, escenas con violencia y lenguaje obsceno (en éste capítulo solo un poquitito, jejeje...), no es apto para menores de edad y si no es de su agrado este tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan.

- - Diálogos

-" "- Pensamientos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo II : Tiempos de confusión y decisiones**

"Y qué hacer cuando no te tengo..."

Estoy de vuelta en mi cuarto, hace mucho frío afuera y la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de pescar una pulmonía ahora, debo mantenerme en perfecto estado para la posible lucha de hoy en la noche..... me pregunto ¿Qué pasará? ... ¿cómo estará Misao en estos momentos?... las ganas de llorar me vuelven, e incluso una solitaria lágrima se cae de mis ojos, pero ya es suficiente, llorando no voy a arreglar nada, pero..., necesito desahogarme... Sanosuke... ¿dónde estará?, realmente quiero hablar con él, necesito hacerlo.... ¡demonios!, ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando conmigo?!... Misao... ¿estará bien?, y Sanosuke..., ¡¡¡Aaahhhggg!!!, ¡¡¡voy a volverme loco!!!.

Necesito salir de aquí, si continuo encerrado solo en esta habitación perderé la cordura, TENGO que salir de aquí.

Decidido a calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos salgo de mi cuarto, y voy tan distraído pero a la vez concentrado en mis adentros caminando por el corredor, que no veo a la persona con la que acabo de chocarme y caemos los dos al suelo:

-¡Aoshi-san!, ¿estás bien?

-........ Sanosuke........

Observo con alegría a Sanosuke que se encuentra sentado en el piso frente a mi luego de la estrepitosa caída, pero por supuesto mi alegría no sale al descubierto, y luego una extraña sensación de vergüenza se apodera de mi al ver que él se incorpora rápidamente y me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Yo no sé cómo responder a su acción, por un lado me da vergüenza el que él, justamente **él **me ayude a levantarme, pero sería muy descortés de mi parte el rechazar su ayuda... además... yo... a mi no.... no me molestaría para nada que él... me ayudara... ¡por qué me cuesta tanto admitir que él me simpatiza! ¡¡MIERDA!!

Y él, al ver que yo no respondo, se arrodilla en el suelo y se acerca a mi hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo, y con un tono de voz dulce me pregunta:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-..................................

Yo, que aún no salgo de mi asombro ante su repentina cercanía, no le contesto, no puedo, las palabras no salen más allá de mi mente, mi garganta llena de orgullo no las deja salir, yo quiero hablar con él, convertirme en su amigo, porque la verdad es que él me simpatiza mucho, demasiado..., pero no sé qué es lo que él piensa de mi.

-Hace frío, ¿qué te parece si entramos?

Me dice mientras se levanta y se acomoda sus ropas. Yo no entiendo su reacción, creí que me seguiría preguntando qué cosa me pasaba, pero no..., será que..., ¿será que mi reacción le pareció poco agradable y ya no me soporta? ¿será por eso que no me volvió a extender la mano para levantarme?.. ¡¡¿por qué demonios me importa tanto eso?!!...

Yo me paro y me acomodo la bata que se me había desarreglado con la caída, de repente noto como Sanosuke me mira divertido

-...¿Qué?..., ¿qué tengo?

Mi tono de voz es frío y distante, pero en el fondo yo no quiero sonar así, mas Sanosuke no me responde, solo se acerca a mi y saca algo de entre la parte superior de mi bata, al lado de mi pecho. Al hacerlo su mano rozó con mi piel y tanto él como yo nos sonrojamos, pero él no le dio el menor caso a mi sonrojo y solo se rió al ver lo que tenia entre sus manos..., una foto de Misao... y mi rubor se intensificó aun más cuando me preguntó:

-...La amas..., ¿verdad?...

Pude escuchar cierto tipo de tristeza en su voz al preguntarme eso, mas yo no respondí

-.....................................

-¿Verdad?

-............yo............

-Vamos, adentro me lo cuentas, de verdad hace frío aquí afuera.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, hace mucho frío aquí, pero no estoy muy seguro de si es correcto que le cuente mis secretos a él... aunque... en un principio es lo que yo quería hacer, pero... ¡Mierda!, ¡¿por qué no me decido?!...

De repente escucho la voz de Sanosuke, que al ver que yo no avanzo me dice:

-... aunque si no quieres hablar conmigo, no importa...

Yo lo miro fijamente a los ojos; él está parado frente a mi, y nosotros frente a la puerta de mi habitación, pero yo no me animo a hacerle frente, es irónico... yo, el gran Aoshi Shinomori, ex Okashira de los poderosos Oniwabanshu de Kyoto, mudo por un estúpido sentimiento que ni siquiera sé que es... ¿pudor?...., ¿miedo?... no lo sé...

Al fin me decido y avanzo hasta donde él se encuentra, que al verme que yo no me movía, intuyó que yo no quería hablar con él y marchó hacia su cuarto, pero yo logré detenerlo a tiempo de un brazo, Sanosuke se gira y me mira sorprendido, yo solo bajo la mirada para que no note mi rubor y digo tímidamente:

-... ha...hable...mos...

-No te sientas obligado a hablar conmigo, si no quieres está bien

-Hablemos

Ahora lo digo un poco más seguro, y levanto la mirada al decirlo, no me importa si él se da cuenta de que estoy sonrojado, la desesperación es demasiada y las ganas de llorar y desahogarme son inaguantables...

-...Domo...

Le digo al recibir la taza de té caliente que Sanosuke me acerca, estamos en la cocina sentados cerca de la mesada, decidimos ir ahí (bueno en realidad él decidió, y yo solo lo seguí), para poder hablar tranquilos y también para tomar algo caliente

-De nada

-Tu..., ¿no tomarás nada?...

-No, ya tomé suficiente por hoy

Yo no entendí mucho sus palabras, mas me di cuenta de que hablaba cuando sentí el olor a sake que salía de su boca cuando se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

-...¿Y?...

-.......................................

El silencio se apodera de mi nuevamente, y yo ya me estoy cansando de llorar y sufrir yo solo, sin que nadie esté ahí para apoyarme y estar conmigo, entonces lo vuelvo a sentir, es su mano, en mi hombro

-Oye, sabes que conmigo no hay problema, el secreto no saldrá de aquí

-... no... no es eso..., es que yo..., no estoy seguro...

-¿seguro?

-... de si la amo... o no...

Y de nuevo, las malditas lágrimas salen de adentro de mis ojos, pareciera que lo hacen por gusto, empiezo a odiarlas..., aunque no esta vez; porque pacientemente Sanosuke las va secando con sus dedos a medida que ellas van saliendo, me ruborizo sobremanera cuando él se acerca demasiado a mi (n.d.a: léase que casi se le tira encima al pobre...) para poder secarlas mejor. Yo, totalmente desconcertado viro mi cabeza para dejarla justo en frente de la suya y tratar de entender sus acciones y veo cómo él se pierde en mis ojos y sostiene mi cara con sus manos, entonces su voz rompe el silencio una vez más:

-Aoshi Shinomori..., ¿cuáles son los secretos que guarda tu corazón?, muero de ganas por saber cómo eres, por conocerte, por favor, permíteme saber de ti, Aoshi...

Una nueva lágrima se desborda, pero esta vez no es por el sentimiento de impotencia que me generó el no haber podido ayudar a Misao, es algo nuevo... diferente, es como si el hecho de que Sanosuke esté interesado en mi de alguna manera, me haya dado... ¿qué es esto?..., ¿alegría?... no lo sé, lo único que sé es que no quiero que Sanosuke se aparte de mi. Una fuerza totalmente desconocida me empuja a apoyar mi frente en su hombro izquierdo, el que no está herido, y ahí, tan cerca de él, es cuando por primera vez siento el latir de su corazón, que ahora lo hace muy aceleradamente.

Él, una vez más, rodea mi espalda con sus brazos, protectores, cálidos, y me aprieta contra si, y yo correspondo gustoso su abrazo, aunque obviamente él no se entera de la parte de "gustoso", como tampoco sabe acerca de la pequeña sonrisa de alegría que casi sale de mis labios al encontrarme de nuevo entre sus brazos...

-Dime Aoshi, ¿me dejarás hacerlo?

-... Hacer que?

Mi voz suena casi ausente, estoy demasiado inmerso en mi vana alegría como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no sea el momento en el que me encuentro

-Si me dejarás conocerte

Muy a pesar de mi, me separo de su abrazo y lo miro a la cara, la luz de la lámpara, a pesar de ser poca, me deja ver su rubor, y me empiezo a poner nervioso

-¿Co... conocerme?..., ¿de... de que forma quieres... conocerme?

-De cualquiera que tu me permitas

Esto último me lo dice al oído en un suave susurro, susurro que me hace estremecer, siento su aliento en mi cuello que me hace poner la piel de gallina, es una sensación que me gusta, me gusta y quiero sentirla de nuevo pero..., no... yo no sé qué mierda pasa conmigo, no puedo estar deseando a un hombre, porque YO **_SOY_** UN HOMBRE, ¡¡Maldición!!, además... tengo que concentrarme en lo que voy a hacer hoy en la noche cuando vayamos por Misao... Misao... ¡¡MIERDA!!

-¿Me dejarás?

-Sanosuke...yo...

-...Dímelo...

-...yo...

-Dilo

La presión y la vergüenza son demasiadas, yo me paro empujando a un lado a Sanosuke que estaba prácticamente encima mío y salgo de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación, lo único que puedo escuchar son las voces que se agitan en mi interior, una diciéndome que vuelva allá y me arroje a sus brazos, porque es lo que yo deseo y la otra diciéndome que me aleje de él todo lo que pueda, porque es lo correcto..., ¡¿ Qué debo hacer?! , ¿lo correcto? ¿lo que mi conciencia me dice?, o lo que deseo, lo que mi corazón me dice...no sé...

Llego hasta la puerta de mi habitación pero no puedo entrar, algo me detiene..., alguien me detiene, y yo tan aturdido estoy que ni cuenta me di de que me seguían, siento un agarre familiar en mi hombro, me giro solo para comprobar mis sospechas de que era Sanosuke el que venia detrás de mi.

-Aoshi...

-.......................................

-Perdona si fui brusco e irrespetuoso recién, pero es que yo...., ¡demonios!, yo te..., bueno,... tu me... ¡AH!, ¡Mierda!... Aoshi... es que tu me... gu... gu... gustas...

-Oo ............................... ºº

-Y realmente... yo... yo quiero... conocerte...

Sanosuke esta mirando hacia abajo y jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente, y yo estoy muriéndome de la impresión, pero cuando logro recobrarme un poco del shock inicial, me pongo sumamente nervioso al darme cuenta de la magnitud del asunto... Ahora entiendo todo, el porqué de las miradas extrañas de él hacia mi, el porqué de sus misteriosas visitas al templo, el porqué de su sonrojo cada vez que lo miro; ahora está todo muy claro... pero... un momento... hay algo que no es muy claro todavía... ¿qué es esto?... ¿alegría?... ¿felicidad?, ¿por qué me siento contento de saber que le gusto a Sanosuke? ¿Por qué?, ¿será que?... no, no puede ser, ... ¿o si?...

De ahí en adelante ya no sé qué demonios pasa a mi alrededor, lo único que siento es un roce tibio en mis labios, y ese agarre familiar que tanto me gusta, pero no en mi hombro, esta vez en mi mejilla...

Ya ha amanecido, ha dejado de llover, y yo no he podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La sensación de ese roce todavía está en mis labios, y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, porque lo único que recuerdo es ese roce y después despierto aquí, en mi cuarto y solo...

Siento que tocan la puerta, ¿quién será?...

-¿Aoshi-sama?

Es Omasu, ¿Qué querrá?, voy a pararme para abrirle pero su voz interrumpe mis escasos intentos de pararme del futón, desde atrás de la puerta siento esas palabras que yo esperaba con tantas ansias y temor a la vez...

-... el desayuno está por servirse, nos reuniremos todos para decidir... para decidir qué hacer con el asunto de... de Misao...

-...............................................

-¡¿Aoshi-sama?!

-.......ya voy.......

Me quedo acostado mirando hacia arriba con un brazo cubriendo mis ojos, a pesar de pasar toda la noche acostado, el no haber dormido me cansó y siento pereza de levantarme; escucho los pasos de Omasu alejarse por el corredor, va en dirección a la sala de reuniones... ¿qué?... y... ¿esos pasos de quién son?... siento como se detienen al llegar a la entrada de mi habitación y me pongo alerta, sigilosamente me acerco hasta la entrada y me quedo ahí a esperar..., pero no sucede nada, abro despacio la puerta y... Sanosuke está detrás de ella...

Me sonrojo increíblemente al recordar lo que me dijo hoy de madrugada, y lo miro a los ojos preguntándole con la mirada qué se le ofrece... pero, ¿por qué tiene una venda en la mejilla derecha?..., ¿y por qué las vendas de su estómago están un poco ensangrentadas?...

-Aoshi-san... yo...

Yo espero que me siga hablando, pero de repente veo cómo él se desmaya, y lo peor es que se cae justo para el lado que yo estoy y no tengo más remedio que agarrarlo entre mis brazos para que no caiga al suelo y se lastime más de lo que ya está, me pregunto.... ¿qué le habrá pasado?... ¿con quién se habrá peleado para quedar en esas condiciones?...

Lo llevo hasta mi futón y lo recuesto, me siento a su lado y me pongo a esperar a que se despierte... pero no despierta..., me paro y voy camino a mi ropero a buscar un frasquito de alcohol a ver si con eso reacciona, pero no puedo, nuevamente siento ese agarre, esta vez desde la parte inferior de mi bata, que no me deja avanzar, me giro y veo cómo Sanosuke con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz en un hilo me pide que no me aparte de su lado.

Sumamente apenado me vuelvo a sentar donde estaba recién, aunque la verdad es que no sé porqué carajo lo hago, solo sé que estoy haciendo lo que quiero...; y me sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba cuando él agarra mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que Sanosuke se durmió, y la mano ya se me está acalambrando, aunque la verdad es que poco me importa... en eso escucho un bostezo y siento cómo él aprieta más mi mano, lo que hace que me sonroje más todavía...

-ºº...............¿estas bien?............

-.........si.........un poco....................

Me dice mientras a duras penas se sienta en el futón y se sostiene la cabeza, se nota que le duele

-ºº .....¿Qué....qué te paso?.......

-Esta resaca está acabando con mi existencia, además... los golpes que me diste ayer terminaron de rematarme...

-Oo ...... que yo hice qué cosa?!!...

-...¿No lo recuerdas?...

-**·****·**....N.....no.....

Flashback de lo ocurrido hoy en la madrugada

(Narrado por Sanosuke ())

-Aoshi, ¡espera, no te vayas!... ¡¡demonios!!, ¡¡yo y mis malditos impulsos!!

Estaba tan bien estando junto a él, abrazado a él, y mi imbécil segunda cabeza tuvo que actuar por encima de todo... ¡¡MIERDA!!

Pero lamentándome aquí no voy a solucionar nada, si quiero arreglar la estupidez que hice recién voy a tener que alcanzarlo...

¡Cielos!, él si que corre rápido, pero increíblemente pude alcanzarlo, justo antes de que entrara a su cuarto. Mi mano reposa ahora sobre su hombro, y él gira y se me queda viendo en silencio, como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez es diferente, porque estoy decidido a decirle lo que siento; es la única forma que se me ocurre ahora para arreglar la idiotez que me mandé recién..

-Aoshi...

-.......................................

-Perdona si fui brusco e irrespetuoso recién, pero es que yo...., ¡demonios!, yo te..., bueno,... tu me... ¡AH!, ¡Mierda!... Aoshi... es que tu me... gu... gu... gustas...

-Oo ............................... ºº

-Y realmente... yo... yo quiero... conocerte...

Mientras digo esto último, bajo la cabeza y me pongo a jugar con mis manos para tratar de calmar mis nervios, nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil declararle mis sentimientos a él, desde hace algún tiempo, más precisamente desde que nos estamos quedando aquí en el Aoiya, que él me gusta, fue algo extraño, cuando lo conocí no me caía nada bien porque intentó matar a mi mejor amigo, Kenshin, pero luego lo fui conociendo mejor, y me terminó cautivando esa aura de misterio que lo envuelve, y ese porte tan elegante que tiene que me vuelve loco... es muy raro, hace poco que estoy sintiendo esto y me siento como un tonto cada vez que estoy cerca de él, incluso él me gusta muchísimo más de lo que me gustaba Megumi, nunca me importó el sexo al que pertenezca la persona de la que estoy enamorado, solo me importa cómo me hace sentir, y la verdad es que cada vez que pienso en Aoshi me siento en las nubes...; levanto mi mirada para ver su reacción ante mis palabras, y lo que veo frente a mi me encanta: él está sumamente sonrojado, y me mira fijo y serio. Ese rubor tan intenso lo hace ver tan tierno, simplemente encantador, me dan tantas ganas de besarlo..............y.......... ¿por qué no?...

Con mucho cuidado me le acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con él, nuestras bocas están a una distancia considerablemente corta y él continua sin reaccionar, está como en un estado de shock, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que mis palabras fueran a causar semejante reacción en él, y eso me empuja a tomar tiernamente su mejilla darle un beso.

El beso fue corto, pero la sensación fue eterna, me gusta muchísimo el sabor que tienen sus labios y quiero sentirlo de nuevo, pero no puedo, un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha me detiene, miro al frente y veo a Aoshi agitado por el cachetazo que me acabó de pegar, y eso no es todo, tiene el ceño fruncido, está enojado, aunque el rubor aún adorna sus hermosas mejillas. Me llevo la mano al cachete tratando de aliviar el dolor, realmente me pegó muy fuerte, trato de acercarme a él para tratar de decir algo y disculparme, pero nuevamente un fuerte dolor me detiene, esta vez es en el estómago, vuelvo a levantar la mirada y veo a Aoshi varios metros adelante mío, la patada que acabó de asestarme me lanzó varios metros lejos por el corredor, pero yo no quiero estar lejos de él, así que a duras penas me levanto y trato de caminar hacia donde él se encuentra y tratar de disculparme.

No logro alcanzarlo, él ya entró a su habitación y por el ruido que hizo la puerta al ser azotada, es sobreentendido que no quiere estar con nadie... ¡¡demonios!!, ¡mis malditas hormonas actuaron de nuevo! ¡¡y sin que yo hiciera nada por impedirlo!! ¡¡¡MIERDA!!

Los golpes que me dio me movilizaron todo el organismo y unas fuertes náuseas inundaron todo mi ser, tengo ganas de vomitar pero no puedo hacerlo aquí en el corredor, así que como puedo voy camino hasta el patio y allí, entre unas plantas, devuelvo el mucho sake y la poca comida que consumí antes de volver al Aoiya y toparme con Aoshi en el corredor...

fin del Flashback

-... ¿Recuerdas ahora?...

- **·****·**...S..........si..............

-Bueno... Aoshi... yo sé que lo que hice... no... no tiene explicación... lo único que puedo decirte es... que tu me gustas en serio... y que lo siento mucho si te incomodé y te ofendí... en serio... gomen...

-ºº..........yo..................

No sé que cosa decirle, yo no sé si él me gusta... ¡al diablo con el sexo! ¡me importa un cuerno si la gente piensa raro de mi solo porque estoy con un hombre!, ahora solo me importa aclarar mis sentimientos, pero... ¡¿qué es lo que siento?!... ni siquiera sé qué demonios es ese sentimiento que se agita dentro de mi cuando Misao está cerca, cuando me lleva todas las mañanas el té al templo, cuando me habla... no lo sé, estoy tan confundido...

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí, veo que te estoy incomodando...

-¡¡No!!... espera...

No sé de dónde salieron estas palabras que contienen un tono suplicante, como tampoco sé de dónde saqué el impulso para agarrarlo del brazo y evitar que se levante y se valla, y tampoco sé el porqué de mi rubor y del calor que siento cuando estoy con él, lo único que sé es que quiero que se quede conmigo, así que sin pensarlo mucho y obedeciendo a mis deseos, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso.

_Aoshi deprimido busca a Sanosuke para desahogarse y al no encontrarlo se desespera y un sentimiento desconocido hasta el momento surge en él. Cuando finalmente se topa con Sano, ... ¡¡OH!!, ¡sorpresa!, se termina enterando que Sanosuke está enamorado de él, y la noticia lo confunde. Por otro lado Sanosuke intenta disculparse con Aoshi por su inapropiada confesión y el ex okashira Oniwabanshu no controla sus impulsos y termina besándolo. ¿Qué pasará luego de ese beso?, ¿qué suerte estará corriendo Misao?, para saberlo, no te pierdas es próximo capítulo de "Tiempos..."_

Fin del segundo capítulo

**Notas de la autora:**

Konichiwa minna!!, ¿cómo están todos?, he aquí la segunda entrega de esta extraña historia, ¿qué les va pareciendo?, ¿les gusta?, si es así, por favor mándenme un e-mail a direngreyjphotmail.com, y si no les gusta, pues también manden uno, siempre son bien recibidas todas las opiniones de mis lectores.

De nuevo quiero disculparme con las personas a las que no les guste mi fic, porque como ya dije, me parece que estoy deformando las personalidades de los personajes, (el cambio más notorio es lo llorica que he puesto al pobre de Aoshi... ), pero vuelvo a repetirles, todo sea por los amigos... (Camila (mi amiga), zorra desgraciada, me las pagarás, gggrrrr)

Siguiendo con las disculpas, quiero decirles que lo siento mucho por no haber cumplido con lo dicho en el principio de cada capítulo, sé que hasta ahora no he puesto mucho lemon, ni violencia y malas palabras, pero... jejeje (risita maliciosa), les prometo que en el próximo capítulo trataré de poner mucha violencia y lenguaje ofensivo, y si todo marcha bien, en el capítulo que le sigue tendrán un limón para chuparse los dedos, ¡¡se los prometo!!

Y ahora sin más, me despido de uds humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru

Misao

P.D: No me olvidé de ti Nasha-san, recuerda, siempre que lo necesites, ¡cuenta conmigo amiga!, siempre estaré dispuesta a colaborar contigo, ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR PUBLICAR MIS FICS!!!


	3. Tiempos de descubrimientos y renovada fe...

Tiempos...  
  
By Misao ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me limité a tomarlos prestados y cambiar algunas cositas para darle un giro diferente a la historia .  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este fan fic es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa relaciones Chico-Chico y contiene escenas del tipo lemon (y solo lemon, porque a pedido de una amiga (Haima Yagami) ya no seré malvada ), no es apto para menores de edad y si no es de su agrado este tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan. Y cabe aclarar que éste capitulo en particular está cargado de mucho lime y lemon, así que... ¡¡disfrútenlo!! (el lemon lo narraré en 3a persona, vale?)  
  
- - Diálogos  
  
-" "- Pensamientos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(capítulo anterior...)  
  
Aoshi deprimido busca a Sanosuke para desahogarse y al no encontrarlo se desespera y un sentimiento desconocido hasta el momento surge en él. Cuando finalmente se topa con Sano, ... ¡¡OH!!, ¡sorpresa!, se termina enterando que Sanosuke está enamorado de él, y la noticia lo confunde. Por otro lado Sanosuke intenta disculparse con Aoshi por su inapropiada confesión y el ex okashira Oniwabanshu no controla sus impulsos y termina besándolo. ¿Qué pasará luego de ese beso?  
  
Capítulo III: Tiempos de descubrimientos y renovada felicidad.  
  
"Lo más hermoso?...., tú"  
  
No puedo creerlo... aún no me lo creo... ¡¡lo besé!!... no.... un momento... ¡¡¡aún lo estoy besando!!!, debo detenerme antes de que... ¡¡OH, NO!!... demaciado tarde, el incitador movimiento de sus labios al abrirse me invita a que pase mi lengua entre ellos y explore su boca..., ¡demónios!... no sé lo que estoy haciendo, solo se que me gusta y me gusta mucho..., ya es demaciado tarde para tratar de detenerme, la calidez y el exquisito sabor de su boca me obliga a quedarme así como estoy, sentado en el futón a un costado de él, con una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda y la otra al costado derecho de su cuerpo, mi tórax está casi pegado al de él... ¡¿qué... ¿qué es esto?... ¡¡sus manos!!... sus manos estan abriendo mi bata con movimientos extremadamente sensuales que me incitan a profundizar más el beso, ¡¡ésto es la gloria!!, nunca antes había sentido tanto calor nacer dentro de mi, siento como sus dedos rozan mis pezones y la sensación es tal, que un ligero estremecimiento me recorre la columna hasta llegar a mi miembro, que comienza a despertar bajo el efecto de sus caricias... esto no puede continuar, tengo que detenerme, ¡¿en qué terminará todo ésto si no lo hago?!  
  
- .....Aoshi?.......  
  
- .........................  
  
-¿Por qué te separaste de mi?  
  
No puedo continuar con ésto, por más que me encanten sus ojos y me fascinen sus labios no puedo permitirme nada con él... no por el "Qué dirán?", sino por Misao... mi pequeña Misao, aún no resuelvo qué es lo que siento por ella.... ¡¡AAHH!!, ¡¡¿qué demonios?!!... a quién engaño?... yo la quiero con toda mi alma pero... esto que Sanosuke me hace sentir no se compara con nada que halla experimentado antes...; y será mejor que me pare y me valla de aquí porque Sanosuke está tratando de besarme de nuevo, y el hecho de que estamos en mi habitación, los dos sobre mi futón no ayuda en mucho...; pero cuando me levanto, él lo hace también y se situa detrás de mi, agarrandome de la cintura y pegando mi espalda a su pecho, cosa que no me es útil ante mis intentos de escape, y cuando intento alejarme de nuevo siento que cierra sus brazos sobre mis caderas y comienza a besarme en el cuello... así nunca conseguiré escapar..., la forma en que explora mi cuello y cómo acaricia mi abdomen con sus hábiles manos me transporta a otra dimensión, y sin pensarlo inclino mi cabeza para darle más espacio a explorar y... le regalo un gemido...  
  
- ..... aaaaahhhhhhhh.........  
  
- (risita susurrada).... sabía que te gustaría...  
  
Esa risita seductora y esas palabras salidas en un susurro de su boca en mi oido, rompieron el encanto del ambiente y me hicieron reaccionar alejandome, ahora sí, por completo de él. Me dí la vuelta y lo enfrenté, pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar, él me interrumpió y habló primero  
  
- Está bien.... si no quieres continuar está bien, entiendo que yo no te guste...., pero si me vas a dejar con las ganas, al menos sé cortez y no me dejes con la duda, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me besaste?  
  
¡¡RAYOS!!... y él cómo demónios espera que le de una explicación convincente si ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que me pasa?, ¡¡maldición!!, ésta maldíta confusión me está exasperando...  
  
- Aoshi... contestame, por favor  
  
Su voz al principio dura por el enojo, ahora es dulce de nuevo, como cuando me confesó que me quería... cuando lo pienso, me siento extraño, el saber que Sanosuke me quiere mucho me llena de un sentimiento que... es díficil de explicar, sobre todo ahora que mi ser está dividido en dos, una parte dedicada a Misao, y la otra a él...  
  
- Sanosuke.... yo..... estoy..... estoy confundido....  
  
-.............. está bien, te comprendo, ......... la primera vez que entré en conciencia de mis sentimientos hacia ti, también me confundí mucho, pero.... (risita melancólica) ¿sabes lo que me trajo la seguridad de que lo que siento por ti es realmente fuerte y verdadero?  
  
- °°........no......  
  
- Tus ojos. Aoshi, no sé si lo sabias pero tienes los ojos azul oceánico más increibles que jamás halla visto en mi vida, esos ojos me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que los vi, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ellos, como de todo el resto de ti...  
  
- °°..... gra.....gracias......  
  
- Jejejeje..., ¿sabías que quedas terriblemente adorable con ese rubor en tus mejillas?  
  
- uu.... básta ya....  
  
- Está bien (risita, bien al más puro estilo Sanosuke) ya no te avergonzaré, pero prométeme una cosa, cuando aclares tus dudas, quiero ser el primero en entrearme, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-........sí........  
  
Cuando iba a decirle algo más, suena la puerta de mi habitación y la voz de Omasu se escucha desde atrás de la misma  
  
-¡¡¿Señor Aoshi?!!, el desayuno ya está servido, esperamos por usted  
  
- Ya voy  
  
Ésto es la cuarta cosa que más me llena de tranquilidad; las tres primeras son: Meditar en el templo, la sonrisa de Misao, y la companía de Sanosuke; y ésta, la cuarta, es sentarme a la orilla del río, relajarme y pensar.... pensar, en éstos días es la única cosa que aclara todas mis dudas, y mi máxima duda en estos momentos es ¿qué es lo que siento por Misao y por Sanosuke? Para entenderlo lo tengo que analizar por partes, primero que nada, empecemos por Misao: Ella es la cosa más valiosa que he tenido en mi vida, la adoro, la quiero mucho, pero... me resulta terriblemente difícil imaginármela como la mujer que sé que es, ella me lo ha repetido un sin número de veces, pero para mi ella sigue siendo esa niña adorable y revoltosa que era cuando entrenaba con nosotros años atrás, un enorme sentimiento de sobreprotección me embarga cada vez que veo que algún hombre intenta acercarse a ella en el Aoiya mientras hace su tarbajo como mesera; de seguro todos lo interpretan como celos, pero es todo menos eso, la sobreprotejo porque es mi deber como su tutor, porque la quiero... porque la amo, como un padre ama a su hija... ¡¡Eso es!!, Misao es para mi una hija, yo la amo como una hija... aunque... sé que esto le traerá una tristeza enorme a ella, pero es la verdad, y por más que quiera no podré hacer nada para cambiar éste sentimiento paternal, si en verdad ella me ama, sabrá sobrellevarlo... es cruel, pero cierto... En cuanto a Sanosuke... de tan solo pensar en él me sonrojo súbitamente, es extraño, las veces que he estado entre sus brazos una tranquilizante calidez me embarga y me hace sumamente feliz, me cuesta horrores admitirlo pero... soy feliz con la sola precencia de Sanosuke... y creo... que me gusta él..... vaya...... no lo puedo creer... ¡¡lo admití!!, ¡¡¡admití que me gusta un hombre!!!, ¡¡¡¡ QUE ME GUSTA SANOSUKE!!!!, Wow!!, ahora me siento mejor, porque el saber que él me quiere y que yo le quiero también me pone muy alegre, tengo ganas de entrar al Aoiya y gritarselo a todo el mundo pero... antes tengo que confesárselo a él, el dilema es... ¿cómo se lo digo si estas palabras no van más allá de mi mente?... estoy seguro que por más que quisiera decirlas ahora que estoy solo aquí a orillas de éste lago, no podría, simplemente no podría... Como mis instintos de ninja no me abandonan, me tenso y me pongo en alerta al escuchar unos ruidos detrás de mi, pero me paralizo al escuchar la voz de la persona que viene acercándoseme:  
  
- Hola Aoshi, ¿cómo estas?  
  
-....... Sa..... Sanosuke?.......  
  
-Disculpa... ¿te asusté?  
  
-................ No....................  
  
Un intenso rubor aparece en mis mejillas al ver que Sanosuke se sienta a mi lado..., digamos que demaciado contra mi, y su camisa abierta y el viento ondeando su flequillo sobre sus increhibles ojos marrones no me ayuda mucho en mis vanos intentos de apartar mis ojos de él... y él lo nota, y me sonríe... ¡¡oh, dios!!... estoy perdido... sus sonrisas me anulan por completo, son tan preciosas, como él... pero luego de un rato, recuerdo su malestar de hoy en la mañana y le pregunto:  
  
-¿ya te sientes mejor?  
  
-¡¿Eh?!... ah... si, no te preocupes  
  
Vuelve a sonreirme. Las pocas sonrisas que le he visto en su rostro son en su mayoría falsas o hasta incluso cínicas, pero ésta sonrisa que me brinda ahora no lo es en lo absoluto..., más bien es.... de ternura. No puedo sacarle los ojos de encima, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, y tampoco quiero dejar de hacerlo...  
  
- Detente ya...  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
Sanosuke me mira de frente y seriamente, pero yo no entiendo a que se refiere, yo no estoy haciendo nada, ¿qué es lo que le molesta?  
  
- Detente Aoshi...  
  
-Yo... no comprendo... qu... ?  
  
- Si ahora mismo no paras de mirarme de esa forma en que lo haces y que me vuelve loco, juro que no me hare responsable de mis actos luego...  
  
Sonrie de nuevo, pero esta vez es una sonrisa coqueta, cargada de seducción, y mi nerviosismo aumenta alarmantemente al verlo acercarse lentamente a mi con obvias intenciones de besarme, pero a escasos milímetros de mi boca, él desvía su rostro hacia mi oído, rosando mi mejilla con sus labios entreabiertos, y con la más seductora voz que le he escuchado hasta ahora me susurra:  
  
- Si no hulles te atacaré ahora y aquí mismo...  
  
Me petrifico, no me esperaba una afirmación de ese calibre, y al entrar en conciencia de la situación en la que me encuentro pienso que... que no lo haré, no huiré, simplemente porque no quiero hacerlo, además de que la cercanía de su cuerpo al mio me enloquece y porque yo no quiero que se aleje de mi, deseo estar siempre a su lado, pero ¿cómo se lo hago saber?  
  
- Aoshi..... entiendes que me eres irresistible?...  
  
Mientras espera que yo le responda, Sanosuke mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja y me lame detrás de la misma... si supiera todo lo que me gusta que haga eso... no quiero que se detenga... así que cierro los ojos y suspiro mientras me dedico a disfrutar de esa caricia, pero pareciera que él hace las cosas de gusto para torturarme, porque se detiene y me mira a los ojos  
  
- Te lo advertí, luego no acepto reclamos...  
  
No me dejó tiempo para responderle nada, porque en éste mismo instante Sanosuke se encuentra besándome. Sus besos son fantásticos, nunca había sentido nada igual; ahora me doy cuenta que una cosa es besarlo a él, y otra muy diferente es ser besado por él... definitivamente es diferente, porque es maravilloso... La maestría que tiene al besarme es prueba de que es un hombre experimentado, y esa idea me gusta, me estoy dando cuenta que me gusta ser el pasivo, y parece que a él le gusta tener las riendas del asunto... Sanosuke lleva su mano hasta mi mejilla derecha, la acaricia y luego dirije su mano a mi nuca, para profundizar más el beso. Es increhible lo que se siente, su lengua entra en contacto con la mía y ese choque genera una explosión dentro de mi que me obliga a tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y jalarlo hacia mi, para así poder tener más contacto el uno con el otro; esas caricias suyas me dejan con ganas de más que un simple beso... Debido a la fuerza del empujón caigo de espaldas en el cesped, y Sanosuke cae encima mio, muy cerca el uno del otro. ¡Cielos!, ésto es lo más lejos que he llegado en toda mi vida..., y me encanta...  
  
-... Aoshi?...  
  
Él parece estar confundido, y le comprendo, lo más probable es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que yo pudiera tener ésta clase de reacciones ni que me tomara éste tipo de libertades, porque la verdad es que ni yo mismo me lo imaginaba, tal vez mi inesperada reacción no le agradó...  
  
- Yo.... lo.... lo siento....  
  
-No, no lo sientas. Me encantó, me encantó y  
  
- Házlo Sanosuke  
  
Sé qué ésto es apresurado. Quiero que vuelva a besarme, quiero sentirme entre sus brazos... quiero saber qué se siente estar con alguien, con él..., tal vez es demaciado temprano aún, pero yo... yo lo quiero, quiero ser feliz de una buena vez...  
  
-¡¡¿Que qué?!!  
  
-Que quiero que m  
  
- ¡Ya entendí!, ¡ya entendí!.... pero... ¿estas seguro Aoshi?  
  
Me siento nervioso, no sé que es lo que va a pasar, sólo sé y con toda la certeza del mundo que no me arrepiento de haberle pedido ésto a Sanosuke. Despues de todo, él me quiere y yo..... yo también le quiero .... y .... ¿qué más se necesita? Como es de tarde, un poco más del mediodia para ser más exacto, todos se encuentran descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones, en éste momento no recuerdo el porqué estan todos descansando en vez de ocupar su tiempo haciendo algo útil como es la costumbre en ésta casa, lo único que llena mi mente en éste momento es Sanosuke... Vamos corriendo los dos de la mano por los pasillos del Aoiya como dos niños pequeños escapando del castigo impuesto por alguna travesura, me siento como una tonta colegiala, pero no me importa, ahora mismo me estoy dando cuenta que por Sanosuke soy capaz hasta de dejar mi gran orgullo de lado, y eso se debe a que... posiblemente yo.... yo esté.... esté enamorado de él.... Llegamos al corredor donde están nuestras habitaciones, pero nos detenemos porque, al menos yo, no sé en cual de los cuartos entrar... aunque el mio es el que está más cerca y es la habitación más grande...  
  
- Vuelvo a preguntartelo Aoshi, ¿estás seguro que quieres ésto?  
  
- Si  
  
- No sabes cuanto me alegro de escuchar eso  
  
Y sin más da unos pasos hacia mi y me abraza por la cintura, pegando delicadamente su pecho al mio, de la misma manera en que posa su boca sobre la mía y cierra los ojos inclinando su cabeza a un costado, para pasar su lengua por mis labios, acción que me hace abrirlos y permitirle la libre entrada a la hábida lengua de Sanosuke a mi húmeda cavidad, siento cómo nuestras lenguas se unen y se acarician entre ellas, y el sabor de su boca me desconecta de todo a mi alrededor, dejandome escencia sola y únicamente para sentir, sentir sus manos en mi espalda dando masajes circulares, subiendo hasta la nuca y bajando hasta la cintura, sentir su sabor dentro de mi boca, embriagándome, sentir el calor nacer en mi y despertar mi hombría, sentir que con cada segundo compartido a su lado, lo voy amando más.... no sé cómo pasó, lo único que sé, es que yo, Aoshi Shinomori, estoy enamorado de Sanosuke Sagara Sanosuke está de espaldas a la puerta de mi habitación, y como yo estoy en frente a él, estiro mis brazos de modo en que puedo alcanzar la puerta y deslizarla un poco, lo suficiente como para que podamos entrar nosotros dos. Como Sanosuke no tiene intenciones de moverse por si solo, porque está muy ocupado.... ejem.... tratando de sacarme el gi, yo lo voy empujando a medida que avanzo hacia el interior de mi habitación, todo mientras nos besamos con vehemencia y nos acariciamos frenéticamente, casi con desesperación. Una vez dentro, como puedo cierro la puerta ahora quedando yo de espaldas a ella. Sanosuke para de besarme y me mira directo a los ojos para decirme:  
  
- Te amo  
  
Él acorrala mi cuerpo contra el suyo y la pared, quedando muy pegados el uno con el otro, me sostiene las manos, que hasta éste momento caian a los costados de mi cuerpo, entrelaza sus dedos finos y largos con los míos y levanta mis brazos de tal forma que mis manos quedan por sobre mi cabeza, y mientras se va acercando a mi boca para besarme otra vez me dice casi en un susurro:  
  
- Te amo, y mucho  
  
Y vuelve a besarme, realmente me encantan sus besos, me llenan de un sentimiento que es muy difícil de explicar, y es tan grande la alegría que tengo de estar así con él en éste momento, que el corazón me late tan rápido que con cada palpitar siento que se va a salir más rápido de mi pecho, y me encanta sentirme así, con Sanosuke soy feliz. De mi boca él pasa a besar mi cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva desde mis labios hasta mi yugular, que es donde es éste momento Sanosuke está besandome. Es una sensación enormemente placentera sentir cómo él besa y lame mi cuello, la piel que une mi cuello con mi hombro derecho, es tan bonito lo que siento que le regalo, una vez más, un gemido, pero ésta vez es más fuerte que el anterior y con doble intención... por primera vez en mi vida, pude reunir el valor suficiente como para intentar excitar a alguien, excitarlo a él... juro que en éste momento me siento con la capacidad suficiente como para seducir a cualquiera; éso es lo que quiero, seducir a Sanosuke... ¿será éste acaso el poder del amor?, ¿el amor puede transformar a las personas?... eso estoy a punto de averiguarlo Al parecer a Sanosuke le gustan mis gemidos, ya que al escucharlo, sentí claramente que algo un poco duro pegó en mi cadera, igual que ésta mañana lo sentí en la parte de atrás de mis piernas...  
  
- Te amo Aoshi, te amo demaciado  
  
- Yo también...  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¿cómo dices?  
  
- Que yo también.... te amo....  
  
Vaya... después de todo... no fue tan difícil decírselo.... me siento mucho mejor, antes el nerviosismo me estaba matando, pero ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo. Puedo notar que el nervioso ahora es Sanosuke  
  
- Eso significa que.... que tú y yo.... somos o.... podríamos ....ser....  
  
- ¿Novios?, solo si me lo pides como es debido  
  
Ésto es divertido, Sanosuke suelta mis manos, y tomando una de ellas se arrodilla ante mi, se aclara la garganta y con un gesto cómico en su bella cara dice:  
  
- Acaso éste bello ángel que tengo aquí en frente, con los más increhibles ojos azul-oceánico - y me señala - ¿accedería a ser mi novio?  
  
-...... ¡qué payaso eres!.... claro que si  
  
Él vuelve a pararse y me abraza, un abrazo que, aunque fuerte, está lleno de cariño y amor, y yo se lo devuelvo, me aferro con ferbor a su espalda, lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, amo al hombre que está abrazandome, y por primera vez, no siento ningúna cosa rara al pensarlo, ni al decirlo  
  
- Te amo Sanosuke  
  
Aunque lo dije en un hilo de voz, él alcanzó a escucharme, y se separó un poquito de mi, lo suficiente solo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Su semblante es serio, aunque puedo distinguir un extraño brillo en sus preciosos ojos marrones  
  
- Demuéstramelo  
  
- ...........°°...........  
  
- Vamos, no te pongas pudoroso ahora cariño, para algo vinimos aquí, ¿no?  
  
- Es que.... es que yo nunca...  
  
- Eso yo lo arreglo  
  
(Inicio del lemon, narrado en 3a persona)  
  
Sanosuke estaba shockeado todavía, demaciadas cosas bellas le habían pasado en un solo día. Pero amaba al hombre que tenía en frente aferrado a su camisa y se lo iba a demostrar... El luchador acercó lentamente su rostro al de Aoshi, que estaba más nervioso que otra cosa, la tensión de sus músculos era notoria, y era comprensible su estado de ánimo, después de todo... él era virgen.... De todas formas, el tierno beso que Sanosuke le dió lo libero de cualquier tensión existente en su cuerpo, dando lugar a una infinita sensación de ligereza, se sentía flotar, y de no ser por los brazos de Sanza que lo tenian firmemente agarrado, saldría volando. Aoshi llevó sus brazos hacia arriba pasandolos por el siempre expuesto pecho del luchador, acariciando el mismo, para envolver el cuello del más alto con ellos, acción que Sanosuke respondió ahondando más el beso, pasando su lengua cálida por los sonrosados labios del ex Okashira Oniwabanshu, internándose en la profundidad de su boca, probando y deleitándose con el sabor de la saliva de Aoshi. Y él gustoso respondió al beso. Sanosuke, sin terminar con el beso, alzó en vilo a su amor y lo llevó hasta el futón de éste, depositándolo en él con suma delicadeza, Aoshi ya no sentía nervios, la suavidad de los movimientos de su novio y sus besos lo transportaban a un universo paralelo donde nada más que ellos dos existía. Un nuevo beso llegó hasta los labios de Aoshi, pero éste beso era diferente, iba acompañado de dos importantes factores; el primero: la sensación extraña del cuerpo de Sanosuke encima del del suyo, y el segundo: la pasión con la que éste beso le fue dado. Era increhible lo que la cercanía del cuerpo de su amado producía en él, y fue tanta su exitación que una vez más apretó a Sanosuke contra sí en un abrazo más que posesivo, casi quitándole el aire de tanta fuerza. Éste gesto excitó aún más al luchador y se lo hizo saber a la persona debajo suyo con las palabras más tiernas que jamas salieron de su boca:  
  
- Aoshi... eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida..., te amo..., y estoy feliz de estar así contigo... y saber que tu me correspondes es lo máximo de felicidad que he sentido jamás.... te amo, ¡te amo! ¡¡te amo!! ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! jajajaja, ¡¡¡¡TE AMO!!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
- Ssshhh jajaja.... calla....jajaja...ya, ssshhh...  
  
-Aoshi.......... la sonrisa te queda tan bien.... deberias sonreir más seguido  
  
Con la sonrisa aún impresa en sus labios, Aoshi esperó el beso que nunca llegó, porque Sanosuke fue directamente a besar su cuello. Era tal la sensación que le producía sentir los cálidos labios y la húmeda lengua de su novio en su cuello que la sonrisa se le intensificó y con el paso del tiempo se fue convietiendo en suaves gemidos, que fueron acrecentando más la pasión del luchador. Del cuello Sanosuke fue bajando, abriendo lentamente la ropa y besando la piel que cubría el esternón, le abrió suavemente el gi y de ahí se encaminó al pezón del pectoral derecho de Aoshi, sin despegar nunca los labios de esa piel que le resultaba inmensamente deliciosa y adictiva, el pecho del ex Okashira estaba surcado por infinitas cicatrices que no le restaban ni una pizca de atractivo, es más, le brindaban cierta aura de misterio, esa misma aura que había hecho que Sanosuke se enamorara profundamente de Aoshi. Las caricias de los labios fueron acompañadas por las ágiles manos de Sanosuke, con su mano derecha fue estimulando el pezon izquierdo de su aún no amante, apretandolo suavemente para luego acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos, mientras que con la boca hacía presa a su gemelo, dando pequeños golpecitos con la lengua y luego mordiendolo ligeramente, regalandole a Aoshi placenteras sensaciones que le hacían gemir, primero con suavidad, gemidos ahogados que se confundían con suspiros, hasta convertirse en quejidos que eran interpretados por su causante como una clara inviración a continuar. La boca de Aoshi fue capturada una vez más por los labios y la lengua sedienta de Sanosuke, mientras que sus manos se fueron hacia sus hombros, deslizando el gi por sus brazos y acariciandolos, con una infinita ternura; una vez que el gi estubo totalmente fuera del contacto con la piel de su dueño, Sanosuke le pidió con seductora voz:  
  
- Por favor, haz lo mismo conmigo...  
  
Aoshi muy tímidamente retiró la camisa siempre abierta del cuerpo de Sanosuke mientras éste no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos y sonreirle, con una sonrisa de felicidad plena. Una vez que ambos torax estuvieron al descubierto, Sanosuke volvió a su antigua labor de torturar las tetillas de Aoshi, pero esta vez con más ferbor; Aoshi al sentir el cambio no pudo más que gemir y acariciar la cabeza de su novio con suavidad, enterrando sus dedos en los castaños cabellos de Sanosuke, acrecentando más la pasión del momento. En cierto instante el placer provocado en Aoshi por la boca y dedos de Sanosuke fue tanto que el ninja arqueó la espalda un poco y tiró ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un sonoro gemido, ésto encantó al luchador La mano que tenía libre, Sanosuke la usó para acariciar el estómago plano del hombre debajo de él, y al toparse con la barrera que la hakama de Aoshi le representaba, rápidamente desató el nudo que mantenía el pantalón sujeto a las caderas de su novio, y separándose un momento de su pecho, miró a Aoshi con picardía, regalándole una sonrisa, para luego bajar por su cuerpo hasta el lugar donde antes estaba el dichoso nudo, y con los dientes terminar de desarmarlo. Aoshi miraba sorprendido las acciones de su novio, que mientras hacía no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, el contacto entre marrón claro y azul oceánico nunca se rompió, hasta que Sanosuke desvió su rostro hacia la cadera de Aoshi para retirar la hakama y la ropa interior, y fué ahí que vió cuan exitado estaba el ninja... La ropa fuera... y ante Sanosuke, que estaba arrodillado a los pies del ex Okashira, el paisaje más hermoso que halla visto jamás. Aoshi desnudo era todo un dios, piernas largas y torneadas, muslos firmes, caderas estrechas, generosos atributos masculinos, cintura pequeña, abdominales definidos, marcados pectorales y anchos hombros... Aoshi era un ángel caido, que se convirtió en demonio solo para tentarlo a él, un simple mortal...  
  
- Hermoso...  
  
El adjetivo que el luchador le daba lo llenó de verguenza, nunca nadie le había dicho que era "hermoso". Sanosuke sonrió tiernamente ante el gracioso e intenso sonrojo presente en el rostro de Aoshi, con sus manos separó un poco las piernas de éste para acomodarse entre ellas y volvió a recostarse sobre su pronto a ser amante, acariciando con sus manos en el proceso el torso del ninja, empujando con sus caderas aún vestidas la notable erección de su novio, provocándole a él un pico de placer que lo obligó a soltar un ronco gemido, levantar un poco la espalda del suelo y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente. Al volver a la posición inicial, ahora con Sanosuke nuevamente sobre él, Aoshi volvió a sentir sus labios en contacto con los del luchador, extasiándose con el magnífico toque, llenándose del sabor de su saliva al sentir una lengua intrusa colarse por sus labios para entrar a su boca. Al separarse Aoshi susurró jadeante:  
  
- Sabes... es injusto...  
  
- ¿Lo qué? - preguntó Sanosuke alarmado al no saber qué cosa incomodaba a su amor  
  
- Tu... aún estás muy vestido...  
  
Una pícara sonrisa afloró en los labios de Sano, le encantaba el Aoshi deshinibido, y separándose un poco del cuerpo debajo suyo dijo:  
  
- Pues entonces hazlo, quítame la ropa si quieres...  
  
Aoshi sin perder su tiempo rápidamente acató la "orden", y una vez ambos desnudos Sanosuke retornó a su antigua labor de proporcionarle placer a su Koi, pero ésta vez planeó ir más lejos. Se acercó a su rostro, a unos escasos milímetros de los labios del ninja y ahí esperó pacientemente alguna acción de Aoshi. Aoshi alterado por la quietud de su novio besó desesperadamente los labios de Sanosuke, y éste ahondó el contacto labial con mucha pasión, Luego comenzó a descender, besó la cremosa piel del cuello, los pezones, las costillas, hasta que llegó al estómago, donde se topó con un pequeño ombligo, donde introdujo su lengua ocasionando en su dueño un placer que lo hizo soltar otro sonoro gemido:  
  
- Despertarás a medio Japón - dijo el peleador con burla, para luego reanudar su trabajo  
  
- ... qué.... importa aaahhhh  
  
Aoshi estaba al borde de perder el control, nunca imaginó poder sentír tanto placer junto, pero lo que él no sabía ni se imaginaba, era que aún faltaba lo mejor. Sanosuke prosiguió con su descenso, y al llegar a la entrepierna de su amado tomó ésta entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearla suavemente. Aoshi dejó de respirar por un momento al sentir tan placentera presión en su miembro, y al llevar aire a sus pulmones otra vez lo hizo solamente para lanzar un alto gemido mezclado con un jadeo y un grito ahogado de placer. Sanosuke al ver la reacción de su novio ante sus intimas caricias, quizo acrecentar más la pasión del ninja, llevándose el miembro erecto de éste a la boca, primero la punta, la cual apretó un poquito entre la lengua y el paladar, y luego lamió toda su longitud, excitándose él mismo con los gemidos y gritos de Aoshi. Se apartó un poco para ver la expresión en el rostro del ninja, maravillándose del paisaje, el ex Okashira se contorneaba sensualmente aferrándose del futón, el placer era demaciado para él.  
  
- Te amo Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi solo contestó con un imperceptible " yo también" y lloriqueó un poquito al no tener más esa deliciosa boca torturándolo. Sanosuke rió al ver el gracioso puchero de su novio, se veía tan deseable con los ojos entrecerrados, el cuerpo sudado y las mejillas rojas, volvió a meterse el sexo de éste a la boca, empezando así un rítmico movimirnto de arriba hacia abajo, provocando en Aoshi una oleada de placer enorme, era tanta la felicidad y tanto el placer que el ex Okashira se agarró fuertemente del futón y tiró de él con desespero mientras su novio se dedicaba a llevarlo a las puertas del cielo. Sanosuke sentía crecer e hincharse el sexo de Aoshi en su boca, supo que estaba próximo de llegar el climax, pero él no quería eso, no quería que acabara ya, por eso se apartó de donde estaba, y ante la mirada de reproche de Aoshi, el luchador solo atinó a sonreir y comenzó a subir besando cuanta piel encontrara a su paso.  
  
-... no quiero que acabes ya... aún falta un poco...  
  
El sensual susurro de Sanosuke hizo a Aoshi entender el porqué se había detenido, y a la vez hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos y un gran estremecimiento le recorriera la columna. El luchador besó una vez más esos labios que tanto le gustaban, introdujo su lengua en esa boca que lo recibía con amor y cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron; y ahí fué cuando Aoshi se dió cuenta que tenía las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, y a Sanosuke acostado entre ellas. El castaño acercó dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca de Aoshi quien lo miraba conundido, acarició suavemente los labios sonrosados y al ver una pequeña abertura entre ellos metió los dedos en esa boca tan dulce y apasionada. Aoshi no entendía todavía, hasta que Sanosuke le explico que era para lubricar. Al saber la razon de por qué su novio había metido dos de sus dedos en su boca, el ninja agarró la mano de éste y comenzó a lamer los dedos con esmero, a sabiendas de que también con ésas pequeñas caricias podía devolverle una milésima parte de todo el placer que Sano le había dado esa tarde. Y Sanosuke reanudo sus caricias en el cuerpo debajo de él, ésta vez fue distinto, comenzó desde abajo, mientras una de sus manos era sostenida por Aoshi quien se esmeraba sobremanera en untar sus dedos en saliva, la otra se centró en las piernas del ex okashira que se encontraban flexionadas, una a cada uno de sus costados. Acarició la que estaba a su derecha, comenzando desde la pantorrilla, subiendo por el muslo, dando pequeños masajes; acariciar esas piernas era hermoso, Aoshi a pesar de ser hombre y adulto era casi lampiño, sus piernas eran suaves al tacto, una verdadera delicia. A la mano le acompañó la boca del luchador, succionando y mordiendo el muslo; Sanosuke levantó un poco más la pierna de Aoshi para quedar así en una posición más cómoda, y continuó subiendo por ella, ésta vez por adentro, hasta llegar a la ingle, donde dió aldunas lamidas que hicieron a Aoshi gemir fuertemente. El castaño notó que sus dedos ya casi estaban lo suficientemente mojados, así que comenzó a trabajar en la zona que luego sería motivo de placer de ambos. Así que con la mano que le quedaba libre (la otra aún seguia en la boca de Aoshi) primero jugó un poquito con los testículos del ninja, haciendo que de la punta del miembro de éste se derramaran unas gotitas del líquido blanquecino, las cuales retiró con una rápida lamida, para luego buscar un poco más abajo en esa zona hasta encontrar la pequeña y apretada entrada de Aoshi. Sanosuke masajeó suavemente las nalgas de su novio para hacer disminuir la tensión y el nerviosismo que notó empezaban a invadir a Aoshi, él era virgen aún, lo sabía, y le encantaba. Sacó los dedos mojados de la boca de su novio y los cambió por sus labios, su lengua se adentró una vez más para distraer un poco la atención del ninja, y aprovechó que éste se concentró en pasar sus brazos por su cuello, para introducir un dedo en la deliciosa entrada. Aoshi al principio se tensó notablemente, pero luego se relajó y continuó concentrándose en el beso del que era presa, al tiempo que ese dedo comenzaba a moverse dentro de él, estimulándolo. Pronto los gemidos por parte de Aoshi se empezaron a oir, cada vez más fuertes, y aumentaron al tener dentro un dedo más. Sanosuke también se estaba excitando mucho con la vista que tenía en frente, Aoshi excitado y gimiendo de placer por él, y solo por él... Ese pensamiento lo llevó a meter un dedo más, estirando esa cueva virginal que desde ya la sentía caliente y los deseos de tomar a su novio se volvieron insoportables, así que cuando comprobó que Aoshi ya estaba listo, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le preguntó:  
  
- ... no aguanto más... ¿estás listo?...  
  
- Si, hazlo de una vez... yo tampoco aguanto más...  
  
Oir esas palabras dichas con esa sensualidad tan grande que Aoshi tenía guardada provocaron en Sanosuke que las ganas de hacerle el amor le fueran insoportables, así que sacando los dedos de dentro del ninja se lubrico su miembro palpitante con un poco del semen que se le había escapado de oir los excitantes gemidos de su novio, y pidiendo el permiso ya concedido con la mirada una vez más, se posicionó entre las piernas flexionadas de Aoshi, rozando solo la punta de su miembro erecto en la entrada caliente del ninja, haciendo que las ganas de ambos fueran insoportables ya, pero Sanosuke sabía que si hacía las cosas pensando solamente en su propio placer lastimaría al objeto de su afecto, y eso era lo que menos quería que pasara; así pues se acercó al rostro de Aoshi para besarlo y distraerlo, mientras con sumo cuidado introducía tan solo la punta de su sexo en ese aro que desde ya le provocaba un placer indescriptible. El ex Okashira frunció sus facciones en un notorio gesto de dolor, lo que hizo a Sanosuke parar en seco, lo había lastimado...  
  
- Amor... ¿te duele mucho?, ¿quieres que me detenga?  
  
- ... yo... te mataré si te detienes... continua, despacio por favor  
  
Si lo único que conocias de Aoshi era ese porte orgulloso y arrogante que mostraba siempre, al verlo ahora lo desconocerías totalmente. Él estaba todo colorado, con el sonrojo más grande provocado por el calor del ambiente y el placer recibido, el cuerpo sudado y desnudo, el rostro con la expresión de placer más grande del mundo, era otro Aoshi, el verdadero, no el líder Oniwabanshu serio y frío, no el asesino psicópata sediento de venganza, sino el verdadero Aoshi Shinomori, un hombre con sentimientos y una tremenda necesidad de amar y ser amado, justo como en ese momento estaba sucediendo; Aoshi amaba a Sanosuke, y éste lo amaba a él. El castaño al ver que a su novio al parecer ya no le dolía tanto sentir su miembro en su virginal entrada, comenzó a adentrarse más, lentamente, y un gran estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, signo de que su unión había comenzado. Cuando el espacio entre las nalgas de Aoshi y las caderas de Sanosuke fue nulo, éste se detuvo. Dejó que el ninja se sintiera cómodo con su invasión, amoldándose a su miembro, uniéndose más, y cuando el ex Okashira ya se sintió listo, en un sensual susurro, le hizo saber a su novio:  
  
- Estoy listo  
  
Sanosuke asintió, agarró las manos de Aoshi entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, y luego de un susurrado "te amo" al oido del ninja dio la primera envestida. Fue lenta, un poco dolorosa para el ninja, por lo cual el luchador se detuvo preocupado, jamás se lo perdonaría si en un arrebato de pasión lastimaba al hombre que amaba. Aoshi se quedó sin aire luego de esa primera embestida, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ni una sola sílaba salió de ella, hasta que luego de unos largos minutos, finalmente declaró  
  
- ... de nuevo...., hazlo de nuevo  
  
Esas palabras calmaron a Sanosuke, él estaba asustado, temía el haberle hecho daño a Aoshi, pero si éste le pedía que continuara de esa forma tan sexy... no podía desilusionarlo... Así que comenzó a moverse, lenta y suavemente. Con cada nueva estocada gemidos iban saliendo de boca de ambos, hasta que Aoshi abrazó las caderas de su novio con sus piernas, aferrándose más de sus manos aún entrelazadas. Fue ahí que Sanosuke comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos, enterrandose más en el interior de su amante, provocando en ambos, un mar de sensaciones donde predominaban la pasión, la felicidad y el placer, que mezclados con los gemidos de ambos conformaban el amor presente en esa habitación. Aoshi nunca imaginó el poder sentir tanto placer junto, sentía a Sanosuke dentro de él golpenado fuerte en su interior, y la sensación era lo máximo, se sentía en el paraíso, no había preocupaciones, perjuicios, nada que lo atormentara, solo él y Sano, su novio, su amor. Un beso llegó , un beso diferente a pesar de todo. Estaba cargado de deseo, amor, pasión, entrega. Sanosuke introdujo su lengua en esa boca amada que una vez más le permitía el paso sin oponerse, llenándose con su sabor, memorizando cada recobeco anteriormente explorado. Aoshi respondió al beso con esmero, soltando las manos de su novio para pasar los brazos por el cuello de éste, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, para hacer que el contacto piel con piel fuera un factor más que ayudara a hacer ese primer encuentro inolvidable. Cuando el ninja creyó que más placer no era posible, se sintió desfallecer al sentir que Sanosuke había comenzado a masturbar su miembro ya olvidado al mismo ritmo de sus propias embestidas, lanzó un gemido, casi grito que estaba seguro sería capaz de despertar a todo el Aoiya  
  
- AAAAAHHHHHH, ¡¡SANO!! e... es.... aahhhhh, mmmmhhh  
  
- aaaahhhhhh, ssiiiiiii..., Aoshi..... ya, casi....... AAANNNNNNNHHHHH  
  
El clímax estaba cerca, ambos lo sentían. Su unión en ese momento era tal que eran capaces de sentir lo mismo que el otro, y tan así era que un momento antes de derramar sus semillas, Aoshi en el estómago de ambos y Sanosuke dentro de éste, los dos gritaron juntos y perfectamente sincronizados  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!! AOSHI TE AMOOOOOOHHHHH!  
  
- mmmmmm!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke calló desvanecido sobre Aoshi, apoyando la mejilla izquierda en el pecho de éste, agitado, respirando con dificultad; al igual que a su novio, el esfuerzo lo había dejado agotado. Intentaba hablar, pero aún el aire en sus pulmones no era suficiente. El castaño continuaba dentro del ninja, que se sentía a gusto así, estando todavía unido a Sanosuke; esperaban que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, y en la espera, caricias habían empezado a circular por el cuerpo de ambos. Finalmente, Sanosuke se retiró del interior de Aoshi con suavidad y acostándose él de espaldasen el futón, acomodó a su amor sobre su amplio pecho, y una vez que consiguio respirar con normalidad, se animó a preguntar:  
  
- ¿Y?, ¿te gustó?, ¿qué te pareció?  
  
- Bien  
  
Un gesto burlón apareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el rostro ahora sereno de Aoshi, estaba bromeando, y Sanosuke le siguió el juego  
  
- ¡¡¿Bien!!?, ¿es todo lo que piensas decirme? ¿qué, acaso ya haz tenido a otros y no me lo haz dicho?  
  
- ¡No seas payaso!... eres el primero...  
  
- ... Y espero ser el último...  
  
- Lo serás  
  
Aoshi se irguió un poquito y alcanzó la boca de Sanosuke para besarla, un beso cansado, pero no por eso menos amoroso. Volvió a recostarse en el amplio pecho del luchador quien tapó a ambos con la manta del futón, y luego de algunos minutitos de charla tonta y sin mucho sentido, el sueño comenzó a picarle a ambos, cayendo juntos y abrazados en los brazos de morfeo.  
  
Era un atardecer calmado, a pesar de que en esa casa mil y una cosas habían pasado en tan dolo dos días. Una persona sentada en el afeizar del Aoiya tomaba el té tranquilamente..., aunque dentro de él un mar de emociones no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Había escuchado todo el alboroto que esos dos habían armado, ese Aoshi tan calladito que parecía... era muy escandaloso, Y Sanosuke... al parecer le daba muchos motivos para gritar... Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Okina, secundada por otra. La primera era de felicidad, al fin Aoshi había encontrado el amor, la vida le daba una oportunidad de ser feliz al fin, y él la había tomado... pero la segunda lágrima derramada era de tristeza... pobre Misao... ella tal vez no estaría muy contenta con la desición de Aoshi de ser feliz junto a Sanosuke...  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo  
  
Notas de la autora: Konnichiwa!! sessha wa Misao, ahora también Srta. Misao Maxwell. ¿Cómo andan, tanto tiempo?........... eeeeeestooooooo........ chics........ ¿para qué tantos cuchillos? ¡¡LO SÉ!!, ¡¡LO SÉ!!... me demoré mucho tiempo... ¡¡¡Y LO SIENTO!!!, pero todo tiene una explicación. No creo que exista ni una sola persona que no halla tenido alguna vez algun problema con su computadora, y eso sumado a que mi compu es LA MIERDA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO... se podría decir que el capítulo n° 3 de éste fic que yo ya casi lo tenía terminado se me borró, y lo tuve que escribir otra vez... Pero díganme ¿no valió la pena la espera?... ¿les gustó el capítulo?. No se pierdan el que viene, no sé cuando podré actualizar... ¡pero trataré de apurarme! Entiendan, estoy escribiendo otros cinco fics junto con éste, no es fácil tratar de actualizar regularmente seis fanfics... ¿no les parece? Por favor, les suplico que me manden sus comentarios o me dejen un review, como prefieran, no les cuesta nada ¡onegai! Ya de paso quería invitarles a leer mis otras historias, que en ffn.net podrán encontrar: De Dragon ball Z: "Por accidente" De Gundam Wing: "Chicos Bonitos" De Weiss Kreuz: "Detrás del telón" De Saint Seiya: "Los idilios de Cupido" También está en proceso otro fic de Rurouni llamado "Te lo prometo", que está especialmente dedicado a Nebre-chan, quien fue la primera chica que me escribió diciéndome que éste fic le gustaba, y decidí premiarla concediéndole un favor, y ella me pidió que le escribiera un fic, bueno Nebre querida, si éstas leyendo ésto, "Te lo prometo" ya está en proceso... Así que, ya ven, escribirme viene con beneficios, así que... ¿qué esperan? También hay por allí otras dos historias mias que no son yaoi, ambas de RK, "En busca de la gran verdad" y "7 de Julio", si las quieren leer... Espero publicar también mis fics Yaoi en 'Yaoi Kalos', y en 'Itzukiai ZonaYaoi', dos de las mejores páginas de fics que he visto, se las recomiendo  
  
Ahora; Review contest  
  
Kathy Sagara: No te gusta el Yaoi o no te gusta la pareja?. Si el problema es la pareja, no leas el lemon, es muy explícito. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te guste como va el fic. No te preocupes, lo continuaré, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo y no te pierdas el próximo, habrá lucha y un poco de sangre (qué esperas? un fic de RK sin acción.... no creo, no...)  
  
Saben?, me siento importante contestando mi primer review, así que ¡¡VAMOS!!, REVIEWS!!, no les cuenta nada, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!!!! 


End file.
